


【ALL冲/抹布冲】【路人x冲田总悟】掠夺法

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Relationships: 抹布冲, 路人冲
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【ALL冲/抹布冲】【路人x冲田总悟】掠夺法

我是一个不良。  
鉴于懒癌作者没给我起名字，你们叫我不良就就可以。  
“不良”的字面意思，不良少年，社会的渣滓，迷途的羔羊。  
我揍过老师，也勒索过同学，爱好是喝酒，抽烟，烫……啊不，打架。  
我醒来时人在医院，浑身缠满了绷带，像个木乃伊。  
给我拆线的小护士穿着性感的黑丝，我多瞟了几眼，她一拳揍在我还未痊愈的伤口，说我可以滚出院了。  
当晚来给我接风洗尘的小弟们神色都有些古怪，在我的逼问下才肯支支吾吾地说出实情：“老大，你车祸昏迷这一个月期间，银魂高中新上任的风纪委员来踢过馆子……”  
我揪起一个人的衣领，浓重的酒气喷在他脸上：“什么狗屁风纪委员？你们这帮废物连个风纪委员都搞定不了？”  
那怂货吓得直哆嗦，立刻声泪俱下地控诉道：“老大！那简直就是个怪物！他上星期还和春雨高中的“雷枪”打成了平手，可，可怕得很！”  
“你说那个‘雷枪’？”我以为是自己幻听，又确认了一遍。  
“千真万确！”  
我眯缝着眼睛，幽幽地吐了个烟圈，啧道：“这倒是有趣。”  
说出来是有点丢人，距离我揍趴上一个老大成功爬上银魂高校的顶端（划掉）已有半年有余，期间也没少找过临校老大的茬，只是如同都市怪谈一般恐怖的存在——春雨高校的夜兔组老大神威，是我绝对不曾招惹过的危险人物。  
关于神威的传闻可谓是众说纷纭，听说他是某黑道组织的下一任既定继承人，就算失手把人揍死了也有强大的背景为他善后；也听说他身边的二把手阿伏兔是个身长两米八的彪形壮汉，因为早年间犯了事被神威亲手废掉了一条胳膊，但至今仍对神威忠心耿耿；还听说神威不近女色，却唯独对银魂高校的新任风纪委员冲田总悟一见倾心，天天缠着人家要单挑……  
喝得微醺的混混们七嘴八舌地分享着自己不知道从哪里打听来的八卦，我一言不发的喝酒，辛辣的液体顺着喉管流了进来，又窝在胃里闷闷地烧着，在齿间反复咀嚼着“冲田总悟”这四个字，一种莫名的感觉油然而生。  
明天是我回学校的日子。  
我摸了摸住院期间被剃成板寸的平平无奇的黑发，打算去染个金色。


End file.
